


Gloves

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: In which McCoy finds out why Spock hates handshakes, and Spock regrets losing his temper for a moment.





	Gloves

Another day, another planet with customs similar to Earth, which included shaking hands. This was never a problem for most of the crew, but for Spock, it was an uncomfortable, distasteful way to express himself, the furthest thing that said ‘I politely and happily welcome you and can assure you that I mean you no harm’. However, complaining about it or refusing to shake hands with someone would force Kirk (who always seemed to be in the big landing parties with him, for some illogical reason) to try to squeeze the reason out of him, and Spock…couldn’t take giving that explanation to him, best friend or not, Captain or not. So, Spock just always endured the handshakes, forcing himself to bury his discomfort as best he could. Thankfully, if he failed to hide his emotions, nobody ever bothered to act or comment upon them. 

At least, not until today, after he’d finished shaking the hands of the Xmenian diplomatic party that he, Kirk, McCoy, and two other men had beamed down to meet and hash out trade agreements between the Xmenians and the Federation. Thankfully, Spock’s true feelings regarding handshakes weren’t revealed in front of everyone, but the moment there was a break in the negotiations, McCoy sauntered up to Spock, who’d decided to spend the time wandering around some of the gardens the Xmenians had nearby, enjoying (in a scientific sense, of course), all the unique plants and flowers they’d cultivated.

“That’s gotta be the sixth time you’ve looked like an upset hippo whenever you’ve had to shake hands with someone. What, is there something illogical about shaking hands now?” The doctor teased, though no smile graced his face.

“Maybe not to you Humans.” Spock replied after a moment. “And not to us Vulcans, in the right circumstances, but these are not the right circumstances. Please don’t ask me what the right circumstances are.” Spock said, cutting McCoy off as he opened his mouth to reply, Spock anticipating what his next remark was going to be. “It’s a personal thing for us. It is not something that is easily discussed.”

“And you’re going to give up on trying just because it isn’t easy?” McCoy retorted. “C’mon, Spock, you know you can trust me. You’ve told me about other personal things, and I haven’t gone blabbing about them all over the ship!”

“But you’ve certainly told the Captain. I can’t risk letting the reason I dislike handshakes slip out after you’ve had four bottles of vodka with the Captain.”

“That only happened once after Chekov decided to join Jim and I for a drink! You distrustful little hobgoblin. Besides, if the reason you can’t stand them is medical, I might be able to help you. It’d be completely illogical to let your own stubbornness keep you from something that could help, wouldn’t it?”

“And it would be equally illogical,” Spock replied, trying to stay calm, “to waste your time by telling you something personal when I know that you cannot help me. Even if you could, it would be in ways far more uncomfortable for me than a handshake.”

“And it seems ridiculous to assume that I can’t help you after all the things I’ve treated on this god-forsaken ship. I managed to cure a Horta for Christ’s sake! After that, your medical problems are like a spring breeze. But I can’t do anything unless you tell me why handshakes upset you!”

Contrary to popular belief, Vulcans were not naturally cool under pressure, disconnected from their emotions, and logical. That was just all part of a complicated defense mechanism they put up to prevent hurting other people. In reality, Vulcan feelings were more intense in comparison with Human ones. Grief, love, joy-even their irritation and anger were stronger than Humans, especially when they were already emotionally rattled by something. If the Vulcan in question didn’t hold themselves tightly in check, something might leak out onto another person, for good or ill, and this was what happened to Spock right now. Normally, McCoy’s jabs and arguing wouldn’t have ruffled him so much, but he just couldn’t take it after shaking the hands of six people and trying to hide his discontent.

“Do you really wish to know why handshakes are so difficult for me to endure?”

“Of course I do.” McCoy replied, getting the feeling that Spock was about to go somewhere with this, and not sure if he’d really like the destination. Without warning, Spock grabbed McCoy by the shoulders and pulled him forward, McCoy almost stumbling over his own two feet as he did so, so that he could kiss him hard on the mouth. McCoy was too stunned to react to Spock’s warm lips. He simply stood there as Spock deepened his kiss before breaking it and letting go of McCoy, a rare flash of emotion on his face. He looked like a cat who’d done something, thinking it understood the situation perfectly well, only to find that it didn’t, which made it immediately regret it’s actions.

“My apologies, doctor. That was inappropriate of me. But that is the best translation I can give you of what handshakes are like to Vulcans. Tell me, do you think you could remain calm or pleased after enduring that every time you beamed down on a planet?”

“I…don’t believe I could.” McCoy replied, still stunned, his voice light and airy. “But I might be a little calmer about you kissing me if you gave me more warning next time.” Spock was in no mindset to properly process what the doctor had just said to him, and, in truth, neither could the doctor process his own emotions at the moment. His mouth and words had moved faster than any thought in his brain, whether it was logical or not.

“I don’t believe there will be a next time, doctor. Excuse me.” With that, Spock speedwalked off, trying to calm down and get ahold of himself before it was time for the negotiations to begin again, leaving McCoy to deal with what had just happened alone. McCoy, for his part, couldn’t tell whether or not he’d enjoyed the kiss, but, at the very least, he didn’t feel like punching the half-Vulcan’s lights out for forcing a kiss on him. It didn’t make him completely happy (at least, he thought so), but he didn’t feel completely irate either. Not that it felt like a true expression of Spock’s love for him, or anything like that. It felt like another, if especially unpleasant, jab in their argument. Awkward or not, unpleasant or not, it didn’t feel out of place or so alien that McCoy rejected the whole experience out of hand.

At the very least, the experience didn’t rattle him so much that he wasn’t able to return to the Xmenian negotiations thirty minutes later, even if he did look a bit out to lunch whenever he wasn’t actively involved in the conversation. Spock, by contrast, seemed almost hyperfocused, extremely concentrated on every little banal and boring detail in the trade agreements, much to Kirk’s bewilderment. Not that Spock wasn’t competent in any situation you threw him in, but he usually wasn’t this focused when it came to trade agreements. It was like he was trying to distract himself from something. Of course, it didn’t affect the trade negotiations one way or another, but when they were finished and back on the Enterprise, Kirk privately asked Spock what was eating him during the negotiations.

“If you mean ‘what was worrying me’, then I can assure you that it was nothing, Captain. A slight, illogical paradox that my mind fixates on from time to time. It’s nothing to worry about.” Spock replied, looking as cool as a cucumber, despite the way he actually felt.

“Alright.” Kirk replied, though he still looked a touch concerned and uncertain. “But if anything’s ever bothering you, just tell me and I’ll help you sort it out, alright?”

“I understand. Thank you, Captain.” With that, Spock hoped that the whole embarrassing, illogical incident would be behind him, but it wasn’t. About two weeks later, McCoy came into Spock’s room while he was off-duty and reading in his private quarters, holding a pair of black gloves.

“Well, it took me awhile, but I think I was able to make something that’ll block the sensation of hands for you. Or anything, really.” McCoy said, his voice as tense and awkward as a little kid apologizing after they’d broken a window, holding the gloves out to him. As Spock put aside his book, got up, and walked over to McCoy, the doctor kept speaking. “At least, I hope these’ll work on you. It’s not like there’s any other Vulcan’s or half-Vulcan’s around for me to test them on.”

“We’ll find out in just a moment, doctor.” Spock replied, taking the gloves, the both of them doing their best to ignore the elephant in the room. Quickly, Spock put them on and held out his hand for McCoy to shake, steeling himself in case McCoy’s hopes didn’t work out and the gloves didn’t work on him after all. McCoy, knowing now what a handshake really was for Spock, hesitated a moment before lightly shaking his hand, his grip almost light and nonexistent. He was also the first person to pull away, his own uncertain feelings pulling him back almost as much as his consideration for Spock was. Spock, as usual, didn’t smile, but he did sound..relieved, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “Thank you, McCoy. It does work. I didn’t feel your hand at all.”

“Good.” McCoy replied, grinning. “You see? Sometimes taking a chance with your medical doctor works out after all. You’ve just gotta trust me more.”

“I didn’t say that I didn’t want your help because I didn’t trust you, doctor. I trust you just as much as I trust the Captain. I simply thought that this was something out of everyone’s reach, especially considering the subject matter.”

“Well..I can see why you’d be so against everyone knowing or trying to help you with this.” McCoy replied, an awkward look on his face. “But after all this, I think you can tell me about any other ‘personal’ issues that might come up. I don’t think anything will be able to unnerve me after this.”

“That remains to be determined. By the way, how could you tell that I hated shaking hands? I don’t think even the Captain’s noticed that.”

“Oh, he noticed, alright.” McCoy replied. “It’s impossible to be your friend for so long without picking up some of your tells. Your body kind of..stiffens up when you’re trying to steel yourself. It’s all in the subtle, emotional things. Jim just didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to make you uncomfortable unless it was absolutely necessary, like that whole pon farr fiasco. I’m just a bit nosier than he is.”

“I understand. Then, thank you for sticking your nose where it wasn’t wanted, doctor.” Spock replied, taking off the gloves.

“Anytime. One of us has to be nosy around here, or we’d never be able to solve problems like this. There’s a benefit in being illogical and revealing embarrassing personal problems, sometimes.” With that, McCoy started to leave the room, but Spock quickly stopped him.

“Wait.” He said, pausing for a moment before continuing on. “You..said before that you might be calmer about receiving a kiss from me if I warned you the next time I did it. Just..what did you mean by that? To be more precise, what are your feelings regarding me, doctor?”

“Well, ah…I suppose I meant that I didn’t mind receiving a kiss from you, and if I get another one, I wouldn’t mind that either. All I can say is that you’re one of the closest people to me, even if you completely drive me up the wall sometimes. I’d do nearly anything for you. Though, you might want to examine what your feelings are towards me, if that’s how your anger decided to express itself.” With a little nod of his head that suggested that Spock get right on that, McCoy finally left the room, leaving Spock to deal with what McCoy had just told him, along with his own complicated feelings towards the doctor.


End file.
